The present disclosure is useful in connection with technology described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,876,266 and 7,983,185; published U.S. Patent Applications 20090233621 and 20090213828; and pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/187,723, filed Jul. 21, 2011 (now published as 20120309415), Ser. No. 13/179,807, filed Jul. 11, 2011 (now published as 20120309414), and 61/613,915, filed Mar. 21, 2012 (“the previous patent work”). The disclosures of these documents are incorporated herein by reference, in their entireties.
In one respect, the previous patent work concerns accurately determining the position of wireless devices despite multipath propagation. That work generally assumes the directivity of the transmitting and receiving radiators is static over time (e.g., omnidirectional).
In accordance with one aspect of the present technology, insight into the structure of multipath cacophony is gained by occasionally switching the directivity of one or more of the antennas (transmitting or receiving). Based on resulting changes in signal strength, information about the multipath effects can be discerned, and corresponding action can be taken.
The foregoing and additional features and advantages of the present technology will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.